


oh, how i like you so

by lavenderlotion



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You don’t like anyone,” Dick said, with maybe too much enthusiasm, but eh. He was feeling the aster.After a moment of silence, Superboy spoke up and clearly said, “I do like someone.”“O-Oh,” he stuttered. “W-Who do you like?”Barely a breath later, Superboy stated, “You.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	oh, how i like you so

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit with a new fandom hey hey. after _years_ putting off watching this again, i’ve finally caved and started season 1! i’ve got a feeling i’m going to be here to stay :upside_down:
> 
> this is set during season 1, episode 6!

Dick rested his hands in his lap as he shot his eyes over to Superboy. The clone was looking out the window with a frown on his face Dick couldn’t help but find adorable. It creased his brow, a little, and Dick shamelessly watched him from behind his visor. Lead-lined eye covers for the win! Batman totally knew what he was talking about. 

But... despite how adorable Superboy looked, there was a tenseness to his shoulders that Dick didn’t like. A tenseness that had been there since Artemis. 

Taking a deep breath, he forced a smile across his lips and tried to sound playful as he teasingly said, “So someone has an admirer.”

Superboy looked over at him sharply. His frown deepened to the point where it was almost a  _ pout, _ and Dick’s heart tripped over itself. Oh God, Superboy had  _ super-hearing! _ Did that mean he could hear Dick’s heartbeat? Was he making a fool of himself without even realizing it? 

“An admirer?” Superboy asked in the naive simplicity he often spoke with, before Dick could start freaking out  _ too _ badly.

Dick made himself laugh, but he wasn’t sure how happy he actually sounded. 

“Artemis? She seemed pretty into you out front!”

Superboy’s pout got  _ deeper _ and it tinged with something close to disgust. Dick only knew that Superboy was a little grossed out because he spent, like,  _ way _ too much time watching Superboy. But it was for research! It was important to know your teammates, after all, and if Dick was going to  _ trust _ his team members, he needed to  _ know _ them. 

That was why he didn’t like Artemis, after all! It wasn’t because she’d hit on Superboy. Not at all. 

He hadn’t had enough time to watch Artemis yet, since she was so new. There was nothing else too. Nope! 

“I... do not want her to be into me,” Superboy said slowly, parsing out his words carefully. 

Dick had to bite down on a smile since this was  _ not _ the time, but he was incredibly proud with how far Superboy had come with expressing himself in only a few short months. He was  _ way _ better at talking than he used to be! 

And then what Superboy said actually struck home, and he hurriedly asked, “You don’t? Why not?”

“I don’t like her.”

“Oh!” Dick acknowledged, searching for something to say. Simplistic Supey struck again. “Uh, right. I... guess you like M’gann, huh?”

“No.”

Dick waited (and watched) with bated breath, but Superboy didn’t say anything else. 

This was good! If Superboy didn’t like M’gann, then maybe Dick would have a chance? He wasn’t sure how sexuality worked with clones, but there was a chance Superboy could like him, right? His crush wasn’t  _ totally _ hopeless if Superboy didn’t like anyone! 

He’d just have to try a little harder to show Superboy what a great match they were.  _ That _ was a plan he could get behind. 

“Oh!” Dick called, sounding  _ maybe _ a little too enthusiastic, but hey, he was feeling the aster! It wasn’t every day you found out your hopeless crush might not have been so hopeless. Give a kid a break. “Oh, okay. That’s good to know!”

Superboy’s pout disappeared into one of Dick’s favourite expressions; a sweet, curious smile spread across Superboy’s face, the same one he wore whenever he wasn’t totally sure what was going on but liked whatever it was. 

“It is?” Superboy asked, sounding much more pleased than he had only minutes ago. 

“Totally! You don’t like anyone,” Dick said, which was  _ maybe _ too much, but eh.  _ The aster.  _

He could admit he wasn’t on the top of his game, not with the almost giddy excitement climbing up from his belly, but he  _ was _ trying to keep his emotions under wrap. But then Superboy’s sweet smile morphed into a sweet smile with an eyebrow crease, which meant he  _ really _ didn’t understand what was going on but was also trying not to show it, and Dick’s heart did another somersault. 

After a moment of silence, Superboy spoke up and clearly said, “I do like someone,” extra slowly as he looked at Dick steadily. 

“O-Oh,” he stuttered, refusing to admit that the sinking in his gut was disappointment. “W-Who do you like?”

Barely a breath later, Superboy stated, “You.”

_ “M-Me?” _ Dick choked, thumping his chest with a closed fist as he  _ literally _ choked on his own saliva. 

Ugh, so not cool!

But Superboy didn’t seem phased at all. He tilted his head to the side with the same smile on his face, looking at Dick easily when he confirmed, “Yes.”

“Do... you really know what I’m asking right now?” Dick asked, because he  _ had _ to be sure Superboy wasn’t just saying he liked him as a friend. 

Superboy took a moment to answer, which Dick knew meant he was really thinking over the question. 

“Yes. You’re asking who I like in a romantic context. Right?”

Dick nodded, his mouth dropping open as formed words soundlessly. Blue screen. 404 page not found.  _ What?  _ “Y-Yeah,” Dick managed, not even feeling bad for stuttering with the way Superboy was  _ still  _ just looking at him. “That’s right. And th-that’s me?”

“Is that bad?” Superboy asked quietly, his eyes dropping to his lap.

“No!” Dick said quickly (and loudly), throwing his arms out despite the way he was supposed to be piloting the Bio-Ship. “No, that is totally not bad at all. In fact, that’s awesome. Really awesome!”

The widest smile that Dick had  _ ever _ seen on Superboy crossed his face. Something warm and fluttery filled his belly as he smiled back, unable to stop himself. 

“Are you whelmed?”

Dick snickered, and admitted, “Dude, I’m like  _ overwhelmed! _ I am so feeling the aster right now.” __

“That’s... good? Right?”

“Super good,” Dick breathed, adding on, “I think?” because he hadn’t actually ever done anything like this before.

“So... that means you like me too?” Superboy asked, his voice small and nervous. 

With the biggest grin, Dick admitted, “uh, yeah! Like  _ so  _ much!”

Superboy didn’t say anything, but he did nod his head with a pleased smile. It wasn’t quite as big as his earlier smile, but it was just as happy and Dick couldn't look away. He  _ knew _ that he was being ridiculous, that Bruce wouldn’t approve of how distracted he’d been this  _ whole _ mission, but he couldn’t help it! Superboy  _ liked _ him! Superboy, who Dick had been crushing on for four long months, ever since they first got him out of Cadmus and gave him a choice that he took with both hands. 

Superboy, who was one of the kindest people that Dick had  _ ever _ met. Who didn’t know what it was to be  _ normal _ in all the same ways Dick didn’t know. Superboy, who was staring at him and not looking away, either, so was it  _ really _ Dick’s fault that he was still staring back? 

The Bio-Ship beeped pointedly, and Dick jumped in his seat.

“Oh! The mission!” he squeaked, his heart kicking up to racing as he double-checked where they were. “L-Let me call Aqualad?”

“Okay.” Superboy’s smile was  _ so _ gorgeous that Dick could barely look away. “We can talk more later?”

“Yeah, Supey,” Dick agreed easily, pushing himself from his seat and darting in to leave a quick, barely-there kiss against Superboy’s cheek that left behind a dark red blush on the clone’s cheeks. “Y-Yeah, we can talk more later.”

Dick turned away and focused back on the Bio-Ship’s controls. They  _ were _ going to talk more later, but for now he needed to push that away and focus on being Robin. 

Oh yeah, he could focus on boys later. What he was reading did  _ not _ look good. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
